


Break Me Down

by CatBones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Forced Come Swallowing, Forced Crossdressing, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, Mild Boot Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Kylo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBones/pseuds/CatBones
Summary: For Kylo, the best reward is being punished.





	Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Because you guys are so great, here's some hardcore smut. I'm a firm believer in sub Kylo/dom Hux (although it's just as good the other way around) and wanted to try my hand at writing this type of relationship dynamic. I also really just enjoy breaking Kylo and will use any excuse to do so.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> (Content Warning: Use of the slurs Slut/Whore)

_“I have a reward for you”_

Hux nearly sings the words as he fawns over his pet.

Kylo stands at attention in front of the general, back straighter than a board, hands clasped neatly behind him, still and unmoving.

Hux circles him predatorily, looking like a large black bird in his greatcoat, before he closes the distance between them and presses their chests flush. He slides a finger down the front of Ren’s mask to circle his jawline before unlocking the helmet's seal and it hisses softly. With both hands, he removes it from the knight’s head and throws it carelessly to the side.

“Look at you,” Hux smiles as he cards skinny fingers through Ren’s hair, “If only the rest of the crew knew why you were so quiet today.”

Kylo’s eyelids flutter and he averts his gaze downwards as a bright red flush begins to creep across his cheeks, but he remains silent. The fingers gently twisting themselves in his hair suddenly clench and give him a sharp yank, wrench his head back, expose the delicate flesh of his neck. Hux feels Kylo’s entire body tense, watches that beautiful adam’s apple bob gently as he swallows nervously, and Hux takes the opportunity to press a knee between the knight’s thighs--He's already hard.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Hux mutters more to himself than anyone else as he examines the knight like he’s some kind of object to be coveted. He can feel the heat gathering in the pit of his stomach and seeing Ren completely compliant, quiet, subservient to him sends a hot surge straight to his groin. He thrives off of the power it gives him like it's something tangible and drinks in as much of it as he can.

“You must be aching; it’s been hours since I put that thing on you,” Hux brings a hand back to Ren’s face to massage his jaw.

Kylo doesn’t say anything; instead, he bites down gently on the ball gag in his mouth that he’s been wearing under his mask all day and shakes his head from side to side, gaze still locked on the floor. A trail of saliva is starting to dribble down his bottom lip and Hux smears it away with a gloved hand, smirking to himself.

“No?” Hux raises an eyebrow at him, “All of your training has finally paid off then, I suppose.”

Gently, the general reaches behind Kylo’s head and undoes the gag’s clasp, allowing it to pop out of the knight’s mouth. Kylo gasps, sucks in air as if he’d never be allowed to breath again, and Hux lets the faintest of smiles tug at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, I bet you're just  _dying_ for that reward I promised you,” the redhead begins. “And since you’ve been such a good boy, I think I'll reward you by letting you warm up that pretty mouth of yours on me.”

Hux hears Kylo's breath hitch in his throat, can see his cock tenting his trousers, and he brushes his lips up against Ren's ear.

"You want your reward, right?" He whispers, voice smooth and gilded and he grabs on to Ren's hips with an iron grip. When he presses their hips together, Kylo can feel the general's erection through the thin fabric of his jodhpurs, and a fire ignites in his chest. Hux takes a moment to nip playfully at the pale skin around Ren's jawline. "Come and get it, then."

Kylo immediately drops to his knees.

He starts with the first button on the general’s jodhpurs, then the next, and the next, and the next, until the fabric is loose enough to get a hand in and Kylo grips onto the stiff cock he wants so badly, and pulls it from Hux’s trousers.

The general watches in anticipation as Kylo eyes him hungrily, hears his breath coming out in short pants, and Hux lets out a little whine as the knight gives him one, two, three good pumps with his hand before pressing his tongue to the base of his cock and slowly, _slowly_ licking all the way up his length. He grinds his teeth as he suppresses a groan, and he swears that he can feel Kylo smile against his skin. The knight is teasing him now, and he takes his sweet time swirling a warm tongue up and down his shaft before finally pressing his lips to tip of Hux's cock. The general can't help but buck his hips reflexively and Kylo makes a wet cough before sliding his mouth down the entire length of his shaft, eliciting a low growl from the general. Ren draws in a deep breath, savouring the smell of sweat and musk and _Hux,_ and he begins bobbing his head at a steady rhythm that has the general trying his hardest to stifle the soft moans that threaten to claw their way up his throat. Kylo feels his own cock straining against his trousers and he slides a hand down himself to start loosening the button, only for Hux to interrupt him with a sharp slap to his cheek.

"Don't even think of it," comes the general's stern warning.  
Kylo obeys.

Hux digs his fingers into the knight’s shoulders, kneads at the taut muscle as Ren works his mouth on him, and he closes his eyes and leans his head back, allowing the occasional swear to slip out every time Kylo takes him deep in his throat. He feels the pressure building and building as Kylo continues, and finally he caves and lets out a breathy moan when the knight grips a hand around his cock to stroke him as he sucks. Hux moves a hand to the back of Ren’s head, grips him by the hair and begins pushing him down, quickening his pace and _goddamn_ does it feel good. He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Kylo, watching him as he works those soft, ample lips around his cock and he can feel his heart racing in his chest and his breath is coming out in short hard bursts and a sudden warmth is beginning to wash over him and _oh fuck._ He grips Kylo with a second hand as he begins rocking his hips, pushing himself deeper down Kylo's throat with every thrust, keeping the rhythm as he face-fucks the knight. Thick strands of saliva web between Kylo's swollen lips and Hux's cock, every thrust into the knight's mouth producing a wet squish coupled with the occasional choke, and all it takes to tip Hux over the edge is Kylo moaning deep in his throat against his dick. The general lets out a long chain of curses as he pushes Kylo's head down, forces his cock as far down the knight's throat as possible, and cums. The sound of Ren gagging on him is music to the general's ears.

When the stars finally fade from his vision, Hux looks down to see Kylo staring up at him with the most precious doe eyes and if it weren't for the sight of cum pooling in the knight's mouth and spilling over his bottom lip, Hux might even consider him adorable. He knows what the knight is after, though; he’s seen that look before, and he’s not stupid.

“Don't give me that look," Hux scoffs, and he clamps his hands down on Kylo's face--one underneath the jaw, one on the top of his head--and forces him to swallow. Hux can feel the knight's shoulders heave as he struggles against the general's grip but he holds on firmly until he's sure that Kylo won't spit it back out. Hux hears the gulp, followed up by a wet gag that reassures him that Ren won't be wasting a single drop. He releases his grip and moves a hand to rub under Kylo's chin as he praises him for his good behaviour.

"Such a good boy. But I bet you're getting uncomfortable down there between your legs, aren't you? If you want it so badly, then ask your master for permission.”

Hux feels a shudder course through Kylo's body, and the knight shuffles nervously on his knees before the general.

“May—May I please cum, sir?” Kylo asks sheepishly as his cheeks flush, and he looks anywhere but at Hux like he's afraid he might be refused. It's so bizarre to the general, seeing Kylo act so compliant, submissive, _shy,_  and its nearly enough to make him stiff again. He sees the anticipation in the younger man's face, however, and it’s tempting, sorely tempting, to give him what he wants—especially after how good he’s behaved.

“No,” Hux decides, and it's all he can do to keep from grinning maliciously as he watches the light drain from Ren’s eyes.

 _Perfect._  
  
“You’re not allowed to satisfy yourself,” Hux says dryly. “You can either walk out of this room, hard and frustrated...or you can rut against my leg like the animal you are.”

Kylo’s jaw slackens as if loose on its hinges and Hux shoots him a dirty smirk—one that causes the knight's cock to strain against his trousers even more.

“Go on then,” the general chides, “Hurry up and make your choice—or I’ll do it for you.”

Without hesitation, Kylo’s hands go straight to the buttons on his trousers, prompting Hux to kick him right in the chest. The knight lets out a yelp as a hand slams itself down on his head and yanks him forwards by the hair, keeping him up on his knees, and soon he’s face to face with the general, their noses mere millimetres apart.

“Did I give you permission to undress, Ren?”

Kylo’s heart skips a beat, his words snag in his throat, and he feels the sweat starting to bead on his face and neck as the general’s glare burns a hole right into his head.

“N—no, sir,” the knight finally stutters. The grip on his hair releases as Hux straightens his posture, and Kylo falls to his hands and knees, panting and shaking.

“You can undress when I say you can. Understood?”

Kylo simply nods his head, only to be met with the back of a hand across his face.

“Answer me when I speak to you,” Hux growls.

“Y—yes sir,” comes Kylo’s strangled words, barely audible.

“Good boy. Now, continue.”

Slowly, Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s thigh and straddles his leg. His breathing is shaky and uneven and he really can’t believe he’s doing this but _fuck_ _,_ the general has pushed him past the point of giving a shit about dignity and he needs release, _now._ He works his hips into a slow grind, setting a steady rhythm, and he chokes out a moan when he feels fingers slowly grip around his throat.

“How pathetic; You’re like a cheap Corellian whore. Do you get off to this, having my fingers around your throat?”

The humiliation goes straight to Kylo’s already throbbing cock and he picks up his pace; the smooth material of his trousers sliding against him is edging him closer and closer and he can feel the tension in his groin going from a simmer to a rolling boil. As he continues to undulate his hips, he can't help but to think about how degrading the entire situation is. He's being forced to rut like an animal in heat against the general's leg and _dammit,_ this shouldn't be turning him on so fucking much, and quite frankly he's disgusted with himself. He shouldn't be enjoying this--he's a powerful and noble being, and yet being treated like a cheap piece of ass makes him so painfully hard. He bucks his hips harder against Hux's leg, but before he can quicken his pace the general presses his shin into him and forces him to stop.

“Your pants. Down. Now.”

Finally.

Kylo wastes no time in unbuttoning his trousers and peels them off, revealing the lacy underwear and stockings clipped to a matching garter belt that Hux forced him to wear. The general wasn't satisfied with the ball-gag alone, so he put Ren into something a bit more uncomfortable. This was something that Hux had been itching to try, and all day the mental image of Ren fidgeting and writhing against the silk garments while trying to speak with officers, perform daily tasks, even report to Snoke, all had Hux practically salivating.

Hux isn't the only one excited about it, though. Kylo is soaking up the degradation like a sponge; the knight loves nothing more than being subjugated to perform these humiliating acts and he craves the shameful feelings that make the blood rush to his cock so quickly. All throughout the day he sported a horrible erection as the soft fabric rubbed and shifted against his skin, a constant reminder of what he was wearing, and the act of trying to hide it from others only succeeded in making him even harder. Now, as he fumbles at the fabric with shaking fingers, Kylo silently prays that Hux will give him what he wants after enduring all of this torture. He's been a good boy, after all.

Hux watches as Kylo tugs the underwear down to expose a painfully stiff cock, and he bites down on his lip and swallows; how he ever landed himself with such a gorgeous pet, he doesn't know. Forcing the knight to wear the frilly undergarments underneath his clothing is an idea that he's very proud of, and as Kylo slips the lingerie down to pool around his knees, Hux stares at him like he's a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Kylo continues his slow grind against Hux and the feeling of his cock coming into direct contact with cold leather sends a shiver through him. He digs his nails into the redhead's thigh, and if it weren't for the fingers clenched around his windpipe he'd be letting out an array of moans and growls. He's getting closer--closer than ever--and he's so close to release that he can almost taste it.

"Sir, I'm about to--"  
"Ask for permission, whore."  
"Please, General, may I finish myself off?"  
"Beg me."  
"Please--Please, sir. I need this, badly."  
"More."  
"I don't think I can last much longer, sir. Please, _please,_ sir, grant me permission to finish." 

Kylo's voice cracks at the last syllable. Hux runs a wet tongue across his bottom lip; hearing Ren break this way is the sweetest sound he's heard and he wants to wrench just a little bit more out of the pathetic mess under him before he's done playing for the day. He moves his hand from Ren's throat to hook a thumb in his mouth and grips him hard by the jaw, forcing out a little whimper from the knight.

"No. Keep begging," Hux hisses. "I want you broken before we finish our little session."

Hux watches as tears begin welling in the corners of dark brown eyes. Kylo looks so miserable, down on his sore and reddened knees, reduced to nothing, and the redhead flashes him a venom-laced smirk. 

" _Please, sir,_ " Ren sputters as best he can--it's a bit difficult to speak with Hux gripping him by the jaw--and he tries and fails to keep his composure from shattering. "I just want to finish, sir."

Hux remains stone-faced and silent, and Kylo lets out a sad whine; The tears are flowing freely now. Hux muses over the thought that this situation would be enough to mentally shatter even the most resolute of people, and yet the knight continues his steady grind against the general's leg. Kylo is getting off to the suffering and shame like it's a drug that he desperately needs--just as how Hux can't get enough of his domination fix.

" _Please, sir," R_ en begs, and he punctuates his sentence with a sharp sob. 

"Say my name when you beg, you cock-hungry piece of trash."

Kylo lets out a long and drawn out moan as he practically melts against Hux's leg. The general really knows how to get him hot and bothered, and Kylo hates him for it.  

He'll never admit that he loves it, though.

"Please, Armitage."  
"Again."  
" _Please_ , Armitage."  
"Again."  
"Please...Please... _Armitage, pl_ _ease!"_

Hux snorts indignantly as he releases Kylo's jaw. "Do as you wish, you little slut."

This is all Ren needs; He lets out a loud and long moan, pants wildly as he grinds himself to completion, and his cock twitches as he plasters Hux's boot with thick ropes of pearly cum. After his load is finally spent, his knees give out on him and he crumples against the general in a heap. Hux looks down at the figure below him, admiring the state of euphoric disaster that he's left his beloved pet in, and watches as the knight's shoulders rise and fall with each rapid breath. Hux gives him a minute to regain his bearings--he pushed him harder than usual today.

 “You’ve made a mess all over my favourite pair of boots,” Hux scolds and Kylo tilts his head up so their eyes can meet; his jaw is slackened, his eyes are hungry, and he knows exactly what’s coming next.

He was hoping Hux would be in this kind of mood today.

“Clean them off.”

He drops to the ground immediately and starts licking up the mess he’s made, being careful not to miss any. Kylo swirls his tongue over Hux's boot, moves it down to the floor to lap up as much of the spent cum as possible, and then back up to the shining leather to clean off the rest. As Ren does what he's told, the general watches him with a feeling of accomplishment; he never thought he’d be able to reduce such a noble and stubborn creature as Kylo to a drooling animal that’s more than happy to lick his own cum off of the floor. He's thoroughly impressed with himself, and the sight alone is making him rock hard.

When Kylo finishes, Hux lovingly runs a hand through his hair, plants a kiss on his forehead, adores him like he's the most precious thing in the world.

“Such a good boy,” he purrs, and the knight nuzzles his face against his hand.  
“But look at what you’ve done—you’ve gone and made me hard again, and now I'm going to have to punish you,” Hux complains as he gives his pet a wolfish grin.

Kylo runs a tongue over swollen lips and crawls up onto the lap of his master, ready for round two.


End file.
